The present invention relates to a portable fountain applicator for supplying a liquid coating to an applicator head and, in particular, to an applicator useful in applying paint or similar coatings. Specifically, the present invention is an improvement over the fountain applicator shown in U.S. Letters Pat. NO. 4,695,176 that issued to the applicant herein as co-inventor. The prior art applicator handle disclosed in the '176 patent includes a tubular member defining a liquid reservoir. A piston is telescopically received within the tubular member. The handle incorporates a one-way valve into which is inserted a filler tube communicating with the liquid reservoir. The applicator handle is filled by withdrawing the piston from the tubular member creating a suction drawing liquid into the reservoir. In operation, the filler tube is removed from the one-way valve which prevents the loss of fluid from the reservoir through the valve. To dispense the liquid from the reservoir to the applicator head the operator pushes the piston into the tubular member forcing the liquid from the applicator handle.
The present invention provides an applicator that is simpler and easier to use than the applicator disclosed in the '176 patent.